


A Unforgettable Family

by Luna_Moon_201



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6232603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon_201/pseuds/Luna_Moon_201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Skellington the fourth oldest and the youngest boy of Jack and Sally is having trouble. He's been bully by Steve and his friends. Patrick couldn't take it anymore and didn't want to see his family worried about him so he run away with the family ghost dog Zero. But met Levi the vampire and Levi turn Patrick into a human and Zero as non dead dog. Levi was frightened so he tried to hide what he did but eventually Tanner found out and Tanner runs off but founded by his father Jack. So Jack and Tanner went to find Patrick and hopefully bring Patrick and Zero home safe before the Hyene Wolves gets a hold of them. Will Jack and Tanner find Patrick and Zero on time? Read and Find Out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In a creepy town where all kinds of monsters of big and small lives. This place is no other than Halloween Town. There in a big graveyard where there are gravestones all over with a big hill that curls up at the tip end of the hill. There sitting on top of the hill is a young ten year old rag doll boy. His hair is shaggy red, his whole body is fabric blue with stitches all over his body except his arms and hands are bony skeleton. He has long blue pants that drags on the ground and has green T shirt is kind of long. This rag doll boy is the son of the King of the Pumpkin Patch but he is the youngest boy from the rest of his three older brothers. His name is Patrick Skellington, that’s right he is named after a holiday world. Patrick sat lonely and sad on the hill. Patrick looked up at the evening sky seeing the sun setting over the old abandoned tree house where an evil boogeyman use to live but now the three henchmen lives.

He smiled a little but then frown and just stare at the sunset. Then Patrick heard a familiar voice calling out his name. Patrick turn to see a young twelve year old skeleton dress in gray with black shoes walking up to him. Patrick said “oh hello Tanner”. It was indeed one of his older brother Tanner. Tanner is as scary as his father when it comes to scaring someone but he is kind as his mother. Even though he will fight if you mess with his two younger siblings. Tanner looked at Patrick concerned for his little brother. “Patrick, mom and dad were really worried about you, so was Jasper and I. Why didn’t you came home”? Patrick put his head down and said sadly “it’s just I wanted to be out here longer”. Tanner knew his brother too well and very good of seeing expressions of someone's face. Tanner said “Patrick, don’t lie to me. It’s Steve again isn’t”? Patrick nodded slowly and didn’t say anything more. Tanner sat next to Patrick and said “you know I’m always here for you”. Patrick nodded but still kept silent.

Tanner put his left bony arm around Patrick and said “Patrick, you remember our little promise we both swear on as little kids”. Patrick nodded and said “Swear to be together and always stick up for each other, no matter how much the intention may be”. Tanner nodded and said “see, we are brothers and as father always say family stay together no matter how far or where we are”. Patrick nodded slowly but didn’t say anything. Tanner smiled saying “you know if Steve ever mess with you again. You leave him with me no matter what”. Patrick nodded and then he turn his head to face Tanner and said quietly “thanks Tanner”. Tanner smiled and said “no problem, now let’s get home before mom and dad freaks out of me being gone too”. Patrick nodded and the boys both got up and both of them walk down the Spiral Hill and went back home.

As the two boys got towards the house they met up with their older and second oldest son Samuel or as everyone else except his parents call him Sam. Sam is half rag doll and half skeleton. Sam’s head, arms, and hands are bony but from his neck down is blue fabric skin also with lots of stitches on his blue fabric skin, his hair is curly black. Sam has brown sweat shirt and nice black pants and shoes. Sam looked at Tanner and Patrick with his arms cross and said irritated “you two are in so much trouble”. Tanner said upset “oh shut it Sam, I found Patrick anyway”. Sam rolled his eyes and the three of them went into a tall like tower that looked a bit twisted some.

Once inside their mother Sally who is also a rag doll has blue fabric skin with lots of stitches, has long red hair. Her dress is a rainbow mix pattern. Sally ran up to Tanner and Patrick and asked tearfully “oh Tanner, Patrick, where were you two”? Tanner said “I went to find Patrick and so I found him by the Spiral Hill”. Sally look at Patrick and ask “why didn’t you came home for supper”? Patrick put his head down and only said “sorry mom”. Just then a eight year old rag doll girl looks just like Sally except her dress is white with little pink flowers on it. This rag doll is the youngest and only girl of the family, her name is Lisa Skellington. Lisa ran up to Tanner and give him a hug and then gave Patrick a hug. Lisa said “oh so glad to see you both okay”. Tanner smiled and said “of course I’m the most scariest monster there is”. Sam said “yeah even scarier then Jasper”. Sally gave Sam a stern look and said “that’s not nice to mock your brother like that”. Sam said “well it’s the truth”. Sally shook her head and said “I get your father and Jasper and tell them we found Patrick”.

Then Sally said while walking to the door “once I get your father and Jasper then we will eat supper”. Patrick sigh and said “mom, I won’t be eating. I’m not hungry at all”. Sally stopped and turn to face Patrick saying “but it’s spider stew, it’s your favorite”. Patrick said “I pass, I just want to lay down”. Patrick went upstairs to his bedroom (which he and Tanner both share a room together). Sally was concerned for Patrick, she looked at Tanner and said “why don’t you see if you get him to eat with us. If not then I’m sure your father will speak to him”. Tanner nodded and he went upstairs to see Patrick. Sally looked at Sam and said before leaving “your in charge until I come back”. Sam nodded and said “sure thing mom”. Sally took off in a hurry to find her husband Jack and her oldest son Jasper. Lisa looked at Sam and ask “why is Patrick so sad”? Sam shrugged and said “beats me, this is the first time he refused to eat with us”. Lisa knew that something wasn’t right about Patrick at all.


	2. Unforgettable family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more about this story I have it on Deviant Art Website and if you want more info on that let me know and I can give you the website to my profile so you can check more on this story plus some comics I did and couple of pictures that I drew. One of them is related to this story. Can't tell what that is. I hope you enjoy my story and I do the best I can to update more.

Tanner walked into the bedroom, which the room was spooky with the beds black and white spider web and the closet is small but both of the closet and the room door are both made out of orange wooden like door. Tanner saw Patrick laying on the left side of the bed staring at the sealing. Tanner walked over and sat on the other bed and look at Patrick. Tanner gave a sigh before saying “Patrick, this isn’t like you to not eat dinner with us”. Patrick turn his head around away from his brother and said nothing. Tanner could see how upset his little brother was and ask “Patrick, why are you so sad? Is there something else I need to know about”? Patrick shook his head and said calmly “no, just leave me be for a bit”. Tanner said defeated “oh all right, I’ll leave you alone then”. Tanner got up and walk out of the room, he look back to Patrick before shutting the door. Tanner wished he could do more for his brother but not sure how though.

Tanner walked down the twisty stairs and met up with Sam and Lisa. Lisa saw Tanner and asked “Tanner, is Patrick okay”? Tanner sigh and said “he still say that he ain’t going to eat”. Sam shrugged and said “well, who knows with him”. Tanner sigh unsure of what to do for Patrick. Just then Sally came in with Zero the ghost dog with a pumpkin nose, Jack, and Jasper. Jack and Jasper are both skeletons, both wear the same black suit, pants, and shoes except Jack has a bat bow tie and Jasper has a spider bow tie. Jack came up to Tanner with his bony hands crossed and looking at Tanner sternly. “Where were you young man”? Tanner said “I wanted to help so I went to find Patrick”. Jack said “son, from now on you do as your mother and I tell you to do”. Tanner looked down and said “yes, dad”. Jack looked around and ask “where’s Patrick”? Tanner said looking down “he’s in his room”. Jack looked at Sally and she nodded her head sadly. Jack sigh and said “I see what I can do”. Jack walk up the stairs to see why Patrick is so sad. Jasper gave Tanner a stern look saying “you and Patrick gotten me panicking for you two”. Tanner only said “sorry”.

Then as Jack made it up the stairs he walk to the door and knock on the door. Jack asked “Patrick, can I come in”? There was no answer. Jack got a bit concerned and ask “Patrick, are you alright”? Still there was no answer. Jack open the door up to see Patrick on the bed but with a black pillow over his head. Jack walked up to Patrick’s bed and ask “son, why didn’t you answer me in the first place”? Patrick could hear his father but didn’t want to answer to his father. Jack sigh and said “please, don’t act like this. You know how much I don’t like to see you so sad”. Patrick began to tear up some but didn’t sniffled or anything. He try to keep calm hoping that his father would think that he was asleep. Jack saw that Patrick didn’t move so he did assume that Patrick was asleep. Jack turn and was walking out of the room. Patrick peak out from his pillow to see his father was indeed walking out of the room. But then Zero flew into the room. Zero saw that Patrick was awake and flew towards Patrick and began to lick his fabric skin face. Patrick’s pillow was flown off and Zero kept licking Patrick.

Jack turn to see that Patrick is awake and Zero licking Patrick’s face. Jack call Zero and Zero stop to look at his master. Jack said “all right now, go on now. Patrick and I need a little talk for a bit”. Zero flew off out of the room and went down stairs to meet with the others. Jack looked at Patrick and said “You don’t ignore me like that, when I asked you something I expect you to answer to me”. Patrick put his head down and try to hide his tears but Jack seen him crying. Jack sat on the bed and ask “Patrick, why are you so sad”? Patrick said finally “I don’t want to talk about it”. Jack sighed again and said “let’s get something to eat and maybe we talk more about this”. Patrick shook his head and said “I just don’t feel too good to eat”. Jack was worried and he check Patrick’s head. “Hmm… you do feel a bit worm. Alright then I tuck you in for bed. Get your pajamas on and I put you to bed”. Patrick nodded and went to grab his white nightgown and went to change in the bathroom.

After ten minutes Patrick got his nightgown on and hung his clothes in the closet and went back to bed. Jack help cover Patrick up with the blanket and kiss Patrick on the head. Jack said warmly “goodnight Patrick”. Patrick smiled and said “night dad”. Patrick roll over and closed his eyes. Jack slowly walk out of the room and soon he closed the door. Once Jack close the door all the way he went downstairs to join with his family to eat supper. Patrick woke up and sigh saying “they will never understand if I did told them”. Patrick soon fell asleep feeling that no one will understand of what he is going though.


	3. Unforgettable Family

Later on Patrick woken up to see that Tanner was in bed sleeping. He looked at his clock to see it was 10:00pm. Patrick knew his whole family are in bed sleeping. He got up and he quietly grab his clothes and went in the bathroom to change from his nightgown. Once he changed he put his nightgown back into the closet and he walk over and grab his bag from the corner of his bed and put it on. The bag is light blue as crystal. Patrick put his shoes on and grab his journal book that he likes to write in all the time and put in his bag. Patrick held his bag and walked out without making a sound. Patrick quietly walk down the stairs and went to check in the refrigerator to see if his family left any food so he can put it in the container. He found some soup and some other creepy things and put in some containers and threw it in his bag.

Once he got all the food and some water bottles in his bag, he put his bag over his back and was about to leave the house when he thought about Zero. Patrick quietly walk back up the stairs and he walk till he got to his father’s office and saw Zero sleeping in a bed that Jack made for Zero. Patrick walk up to Zero and whisper “Zero, wake up”. Zero heard Patrick’s voice and woke up and flew up to Patrick. Patrick said with his finger to his mouth “ssh… don’t want to wake anyone up. Come on boy, let’s get out of here”. Zero didn’t understand that Patrick was running away with him. Zero happily flew behind Patrick and was very quiet. Patrick slowly open the front door up and had Zero go out first then he slip out and made sure that the door was lock so hopefully his parents won’t expect anything. Then Patrick and Zero took off towards the town. Once they made it to the town Patrick happen to spot his worse enemy Steve with the two young werewolves twins, Michael and Melvin. Steve is a centaur has a red shirt and his horse body is blue even his tail, but his hair is blackish brown.

Patrick took Zero’s collar and they both hid in the ally way. Patrick thought to himself “what is Steve and those werewolves twins out so late”? Patrick had a feeling that Steve and the twins were up to no good. Patrick waited till Steve and the twins left the area, then as he didn’t see them no more, he let Zero go and the two of them began to go through the town. As Patrick and Zero were about out of the town that is when they met up with Steve’s best friend Levi who wears a dark navy shirt and pants with a black belt, he is a vampire. Levi had a bottle with blue liquid inside in his hands. Levi smiled and said “well if it isn’t the shy boy”. Patrick put his head down and said nothing. Levi laugh and grab hold of Patrick’s collar shirt and said “let’s see what this baby can do”. Levi pour some blue liquid on Patrick’s hair. Then Zero saw what Levi was doing and flew growling at Levi to leave Patrick alone. Zero bumped into Levi which cause him to drop the potion and the blue liquid pour on Zero.

Levi let go of Patrick and saw that Patrick was changing from a rag doll to a human being. Patrick looked at his hands and was in shock when he saw that his hands weren’t bony anymore but fresh skin. He felt his face is also fresh skin and not fabric blue. Levi too was kind of shocked to see Patrick as a human. Patrick turn and saw that Zero wasn’t a ghost no more but a normal beagle dog dark brown with light brown polka dot fur. Zero’s eyes are green. Even Zero seen he wasn’t a ghost no more and was shocked himself. Levi kind of gasp seeing Zero as a non monster dog. Patrick saw that Levi was going to hit him and grab hold of Zero and took off into the graveyard. Levi ran after him. But as Levi was about to grab hold of Patrick that is when he saw Patrick and Zero ran right into the Hinterlands.

Levi stopped and didn’t ran after Patrick at all, he was afraid of the Hinterlands. Levi knew that if he told Steve and his other friends what happened he will be in huge trouble not just by Steve and his friends but also by Patrick’s family including Tanner. So Levi decided to get another potion from the witches and make Steve think that he still has it but really use all the potion on Patrick and Zero.


	4. Unforgettable Family

That same night, Patrick and Zero were walking through the Hinterlands. Patrick knew and heard of this place before. He heard it from Tom who is Tanner’s best buddy also he is a half demon and half gargoyle. Tom has red shirt and black pants has brown hair and red golden eyes. Tom’s family comes from a long tale of history, including his mother’s side (which she is a gargoyle). As of course Patrick could hear howling cries off of the distance. Patrick gulped knowing what animals made that sound. Patrick said in a whisper tone “Hyene Wolves”. Patrick heard the story of his father casting these hyene wolves out of Halloween Town and banishing them into the Hinterlands. The hyene wolves are mean likes to eat fresh meat and they are sometimes black, or black and white but have sharp deadly teeth and some say you can see their glowing red eyes in the dark staring at you.

Patrick remember how Jack had always told him and his older brothers that the hyene wolves are afraid when they sense Jack around the Hinterlands. The reasons for it was that when Jack was fighting the hyene wolves he had to kill their leader. The most strongest and powerful hyene wolves to live in Halloween Town. Once Jack had killed the leader, that is what cause the hyene wolves from this day forth to be afraid of him. Patrick knew that if the hyene wolves don’t sense his father around they will attack anyone that pass through the Hinterlands. Patrick looked at Zero and said “we, uh… better find someplace safe soon before those hyene wolves find us first”. Zero understood Patrick and looked around to find something to sleep under. Zero ran out in front of Patrick to find a nice place to rest. Patrick could hear the owls hooting in the tall dead trees. Also the wind was blowing through his shaggy red hair and his shirt flown out with the wind. Patrick began to shiver and thought to himself “boy, being a human sure can be difficult. I never get cold when I was a rag doll”.

Just then Zero came running towards him and barked. Patrick smiled and said “you found something for us to rest”. Zero nodded and Patrick follow after Zero to a big rock that has an opening for him and Zero to go under. Patrick knelt down and crawl inside, with Zero going in with him. Patrick put his bag next to him and lay down and curl up like a ball. Zero could see that Patrick was pretty cold, so since Zero has fur that keeps him a bit warm, he got on top of Patrick and spread out his four paws over Patrick so that way Patrick would be at least a little warm. Patrick looked up to see Zero on him trying to keep him warm. Patrick smiled and said “aw… thanks boy”. Patrick yawned and soon he and Zero both fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning in Halloween Town everyone including all the children in Halloween Town are waking up and getting ready for today. Sally had created spider soup when Jack and Sam both came down the stairs. Jack walked into the kitchen while Sam stayed in the living room and flop himself on the black sofa. Jack smiled and kiss his wife on the head saying “good morning my dear Sally”. Sally giggled and turn to face her husband and said “good morning, dear Jack”. Jack began to sniff the soup and said “mm… that’s smell delicious”. Sally said “it’s your favorite”. Jack said knowing what the soup is “it’s spider soup, my most favorite of all”. Sally said “I always know what you want”. Jack smiled and said jokingly “oh you know me too well, dear Sally”.

Sam was looking out the window trying to ignore his parents flirting and grown up stuff when he happen to turn to see Jasper, Lisa, and Tanner running down worryingly. Sam rolls his eyes and thought to himself “now what those three are up to”. Jasper saw Sam and ran to him asking “Sam, is he here with you, mom, and dad”? Sam looked at Jasper curious “uh… who you talking about”? Jasper gave an irritated glare at Sam. Jack and Sally came in hearing the three kids running down the stairs. Sally asked “kids, what’s going on”? Lisa said crying “mommy, Patrick is gone”. Jack and Sally’s eyes widened with shock. Jack ran up the stairs to find Patrick but he was nowhere in any other rooms to be found. Sam said “man, I guess he was all upset to just run off like that”. Jasper didn’t pay any attention to what Sam said. Jasper look at Sally and ask “Mom, what are we going to do”? Sally said with confident “don’t worry I know your father will find him”.

Jack came back down and said “Sally, you get the kids ready for school while I go tell everyone to help us find Patrick”. Sally nodded. Sally and the kids watch as Jack took off as fast as he can out of the door and ran towards the town. Tanner said “I want to help too”. Sally knelt down and said “no dear, it’s far too risky besides you have to go to school. I promise we will find him”. Jasper then thought of something and said “hey, now that I think of it. I didn’t see Zero in his bed this morning”. Sally eyes widened and said with worry “oh no, Zero must have gone with Patrick”. Sam said “oh great, this is getting worser and worser by the minute”. Sally said looking at the kids “let’s get you kids fed and when we are going to school you kids can tell your father about Zero being missing as well”. The four kids all nodded and went to have breakfast.


	5. Unforgettable Family

The kids finish eating breakfast and they all were going outside with their mother when they heard the mayor’s loud voice boomed out “Patrick Skellington is missing, I repeat Patrick Skellington is missing”! Jasper looked at Sally and said “I sure do hope they can find him and Zero soon”. Sally sigh and said worryingly “I sure do hope so too”. Just as they all made it to town that is when they seen Jack running up to them. Sally had a pretty good idea why Jack ran up to them as he did. Jack asked his wife and his kids “have you seen Zero anywhere in the house”? Jasper said shaking his head “we believe that he might had gone with Patrick last night”. Jack put his bony hand on his head and said devastated “oh no, first Patrick, now Zero. Oh, why does this day have to be so terrible? Now I really don’t know where Patrick had gone to”. Sally sigh and said “Oh Jack, I just hope he’s alright”. Jack looked at Sally and said “me too, dear”.

Sally looked at Jasper and said “you kids go on to school, your father and I will see if we can’t find Patrick”. Jasper nodded and said “come on guys”. They all follow Jasper to their school. Jasper took Lisa to the elementary school building while Sam and Tanner went to the other building. Sam seen his friends and began to talk to them. Tanner was going into the school when he seen Steve and the twins werewolves talking. Tanner narrow his eyes sockets and walk up to them and asked angrily “what did you three done to my brother”? Steve and the twins turn fast and were frightened when they seen Tanner. Steve said “oh, uh… nothing at all, really”. Tanner said “save it you flings, I know you are lying because I can tell from your eyes. If anything happens to my brother you all are going to pay for it. Got it”! Steve and the twins nodded their heads and took off before Tanner could do something to them. Tanner growl and mumbled something to himself, just then Tanner turn to see Levi trying to get into class before being seen by one of Patrick’s brothers.

Tanner jump up on the balcony and walk fast on the railing. Levi thought that he was safe till he seen Tanner jump down from the railing and on top of the steps staring down at Levi. Levi jumped and drop his two blue and red books, he was going to pick it up when Tanner’s angry voice made him jump straight up, leaving the two books on the ground. Tanner asked “what have you done to my brother”? Levi said trying to not look at Tanner in the eyes sockets “I… I… don’t know”. Tanner grab hold of Levi’s shoulder and said “I know you are lying to me”. Levi tried real hard to not say anything about last night but he knew he had no choice but to tell the truth to Tanner. Levi said “okay, look if you want the truth, you got it, kay. I was the real cause of it because Steve and I had this idea to transform your brother to a human being, so I met with him and your dog. I turn your brother to a human but I also accidentally turn your dog to a non ghostly dog”.

Tanner was furious and yelled “you fling, how dare you do that to my brother and our family dog”! Levi was frightened for he never seen Tanner this angry unless he was ready to punch Steve in the face. But still not angry as a wild bull. Levi said “I… I… saw Patrick and your dog went into the Hinterlands last night”. Tanner threw Levi down and said “that’s it, I am finding my brother. If anything happen to him, you will first to get what to be deserves”. Tanner took off and ran out towards the graveyard. Levi watch and was terrified to know that Tanner was not only angry but concerned for Patrick. Levi thought to himself “oh what have I done? If something happen to that kid then I will not only get the hear of Tanner but his whole family including mine”. Levi looked on the ground and said “oh now what to do? If they find out what I done, I’m so in trouble”. Just then Steve came over and said “hey, you know Patrick ran off and so that potion isn’t going to no good for us”. Levi said guilty “yeah, I know”.

Steve looked at Levi and said “give it to me and we’ll see if that brat come back”. Levi went in his pocket and pull out another potion that he use the first one on Patrick last night. Steve smiled and grab it from Levi’s hand and put it in his bag saying “ha, we’ll just have to wait and see now”. Levi gulped knowing that Patrick isn’t a rag doll and Zero isn’t a ghost anymore. Levi walked back in following behind Steve.


	6. Unforgettable Family

That same morning Patrick and Zero woke up and ate what Patrick got before they left. Once they ate they decide to go into the Hinterlands to see what they could find. Patrick began to get home sick and wonder if he should go back home. But he shook his head saying "no, I can't go back. If I go back then I'll have Steve and his friends being mean to me and then I don't want my family to worry too much about me. It's best that I stay away and be forgotten about". Patrick looked at Zero and then said "oh Zero I wonder what the others would say if they see us like this". Zero didn't knew either. They kept continuing until they heard a voice from behind the tree. Patrick turn and asked "who's there"? Then a figure appear in front of Patrick and Zero. A nymph with long shiver hair and two mix color eyes, one red and one orange. Her dress is white with rips on the bottom of her dress and she did not worn no shoes at all. Patrick backed up with Zero coming up to the nymph making sure that she was the good one to trust.   
The nymph smiled at the dog and said "nice dog you have here". The nymph began to pet Zero, Zero begin to like the nymph and let her pet him. Patrick smiled knowing that the nymph was okay to trust. Patrick said looking at Zero "I think he likes you". The nymph smiled saying "yeah I think so too". Then the nymph stopped petting Zero and looked at Patrick and asked "So what bring you and your dog way out here for"? Patrick told her everything about what happen before he made it to the Hinterlands. The nymph nodded and said "well sounds like you and your dog had a pretty rough time". Patrick nodded and said "yeah, we did. Oh, by the way if your wondering I'm Patrick and this here is Zero, he's more of a family dog. He was my father's pet til my dad marry to mom and Zero became our family's dog". The nymph giggled and said "oh I see, well then I should tell you my name. I'm Gloria and I kind of live out here alone". Patrick asked "where is your family"? Gloria said "I don't know, but I do have some friends that come here by and by". Patrick nodded and asked "does it get lonely out here by yourself". Gloria shook her head and said "not as well I got the animals to talk to all the time, they keep me company". Patrick nodded looking at Zero. Gloria asked "so do you think your family would miss you if they find out your gone"? Patrick sigh unknowing how to answer that question. Gloria said seeing Patrick reaction "oh you don't have to answer that, sorry about that". Patrick said relived to not answer "that okay". Gloria said "well let me show you where I really live at". Patrick nodded and he and Zero both follow Gloria to her home place.   
Meanwhile Tanner was in the graveyard and he was going towards the Hinterlands when he herd his father yelling out Patrick's name. Tanner hid behind a tombstone so he wouldn't be seen. Tanner peek out to see that Jack was really worried that something bad could have happen to his little boy. Jack sigh and said to himself "oh why did you run away as you did? If only I was a better father and seen that he was having trouble with something". Jack sigh and went away from where Tanner was at and lean against a tall tombstone and sighed sadly. Tanner looked over the Hinterlands and thought to himself "if I can go in there without being seen then I can possibly find Patrick and Zero and hopefully turn them back before dad or anyone else seen them". Tanner knew that he had to make a move so he made sure his father wasn't looking and ran towards the Hinterlands. Tanner was now in front of the Hinterlands running right towards the woods. Tanner thought to himself "now all I have to do is to get Patrick and Zero and bring them home without being seen. I hope they are both all right". Just then Tanner heard Jack cried out his name. Tanner thought to himself "oh dang, dad seen me". Tanner didn't want to stop, he knew if he did Jack will force him back to the town.   
Tanner kept going even though he could hear his father crying out for him to stop. Tanner could hear about a two feet away his father running after him. Tanner didn't want to return or stop, he wanted to find his brother and Zero. Just then Tanner didn't see a stump in front of him till it was too late. Tanner trip over the stump and began to roll on the ground. Tanner was finally stopped by a tree and he was dizzy. Tanner could hear Jack cried out his name. Tanner was too dizzy that he barely could see what was going on or remember what had just happened to him. Just then Tanner happen to spot his father running towards him asking if he was all right. It took Tanner a while to shake his dizziness off but he finally did and seen his father clearly kneeling down on one knee with a worried look on his face. Tanner said still a bit shaken of what had just happened to him "dad, what happened"? Jack said with a huge relief "it's all right son, you just tripped that's all". Tanner then remember that he did indeed trip and slowly got up by his father's help. Jack looked at his son sternly and asked "Tanner Skellington, why on earth would you take off as you did"? Tanner didn't say anything and Jack could tell that Tanner was hiding something from him. "Tanner, what is it your hiding from me"? Tanner looked at his father and said "if I told you, you would just think me and Patrick are liars". Jack was shocked to hear his son say that to him.   
Jack said putting his one arm on his son's shoulder "Tanner, I would never think your liar if you tell me the truth and only the truth". Tanner sigh and said "okay but I know Patrick is going to be a bit upset at me for telling you about Steve and his friends". Jack looked at Tanner curiosity and asked "who's Steve"? Tanner told Jack everything about Steve and his friends and how they bully Patrick all the time, he even told his father about Levi turning Patrick into a human and Zero as a regular dog. Jack was shocked and asked "Tanner why didn't you and Patrick told me and your mother about this"? Tanner said "because I promised Patrick to not say anything about Steve and his friends to you or mom". Jack sigh and said "son, if you know that your brother or anyone is being bullied then you must say something before it get's worse". Tanner sigh and said "I understand and I'm sorry". Jack said "that's all right". Tanner said "dad, I want to help find Patrick, please can I come"? Jack sigh knowing that Tanner isn't going back till they find Patrick and Zero. Jack nodded and said "all right but you must promise me to stay close, I don't want nothing happening to you either". Tanner promised that he will stay close. Jack and Tanner went deeper into the Hinterlands to find Patrick and Zero.


	7. Unforgettable Family

Gloria show Patrick and Zero a beautiful land where there is a waterfall, trees with fruits on them, and some living animals playing around. Zero liked to play with two animals one is a raccoon and the other is a baby deer. Patrick and Gloria both watch Zero play with the two animals. Then Gloria turn to see Patrick was still a bit sad about something but she knew why Patrick was sad about. Gloria asked "do you miss your family"? Patrick nodded and said "yeah, but I doubt they would though". Gloria said "well I may not know much about family but I do know one thing when I'm with my animals is that if I go off and leave for a while they be very worried and they all will miss me so much even if I don't even know it". Patrick thought a moment then he remember how worried Tanner and his father was when he was upset about Steve and his friends being bullies to him. Patrick said looking at Gloria "I guess you're right. I haven't thought about that before". Gloria nodded and asked "so where are you from"? Patrick said "oh me and Zero are both from Halloween Town". Gloria was shocked and asked with confusion tone "but I thought that humans don't ever live in Halloween Town"?  
Patrick said "well see as I was running away Levi a close friend with my worst enemy turn us both into humans". Gloria nodded and asked "so what kind of monsters are you two then"? Patrick said "Zero is a ghost with a pumpkin nose, and I'm a rag doll as my mom but I have skeleton arms and hands like my father". Gloria now starting to understand how Patrick and Zero both ended up in the woods. So Gloria said to Patrick "I can help you back to the Hinterlands and right back home but sadly I don't have any magic to change you or you dog to your normal selves". Patrick said "I'm sure the witches at home knows how to change me and Zero back". Gloria smiled and said "oh great, I'll create a path to help you way back home". Patrick nodded and he call Zero to come with him. Zero follow after Patrick and both met up with Gloria. Gloria said "see that blue path I made" pointing to the path that she use her magic on to diamond blue. Patrick nodded and Gloria continue "well just continue it till you are getting close to Halloween Town and soon the path will disappear forever". Patrick smiled and said "thanks for the help Gloria, I wish you can come with us". Gloria giggled and said "yeah, but my home is here and the animals here needs me". Patrick sigh and said "well I guess this is a good bye". Gloria nodded and said "yeah, but it was great meeting you and your dog". Patrick nodded and they shook hands before Patrick and Zero left their new friend behind.   
As Patrick and Zero were following the blue path that is when they both heard growling behind them. Patrick and Zero both stop dead in their tracks. Patrick turn slowly and seen the two black and gray hyene wolves with their glowing dead eyes staring at Patrick and Zero. Zero turn fast and he too began to growl at the hyene wolves. Patrick was frightened wishing that his father was with him right now. Patrick whisper to himself "I thought these guys only come out at night". Then a thought came over him and remembering what else he remember hearing about the hyene wolves. Patrick gasp and said to himself "oh no, I forgot. They differently like human meat a whole lot better then monsters and I am the human". One hyene wolf was about to sprang at Patrick but Zero jump up and scratch the hyene wolf's eye. The hyene wolf cried in pain. The other one growl and went after Zero but Zero did not back down. The two dogs fought till the hyene wolf grabs Zero's collar and flung him to a tree which cause Zero to knock out. Patrick cried with all his might "Zero, no"! The hyene wolf turn and walk slowly towards Patrick. Patrick was frightened and he began to back up but trip over a limb on the ground. Patrick looked around till he found a stick and grab it and pointed at the hyene wolf. The hyene wolf didn't pay no attention to the stick, kept it's attention on Patrick. The hyene wolf sprang up and ready to get a hold of Patrick. Patrick scream with all his might when all of sudden the hyene wolf was hit by something green and slimy rubber. Patrick looked over to see his father with his long slimy Soul Rubber ready for another attack.   
The hyene wolf was going to attack when it saw who the person that strikes it. The hyene wolf back up frightened and took off fast as it's legs took it. The second hyene wolf saw Patrick and was going to attack when Jack walk in front of his son and said "don't even think about it, one move or you'll be sorry". The second hyene wolf saw Jack and began to whine and soon took off following the first hyene wolf. Jack sigh and looked at Patrick and kind of shock to see his son as a human. Patrick looked down and said "I... I... didn't meant to do this". Jack knelt down and said "Patrick, I'm not mad at you. But I am a bit disappointed that you ran away and not telling me that you were being bullied". Patrick looked at Jack and asked "you found out"? Jack nodded and said "Tanner told me about it". Patrick sigh and said "oh I see". Jack put his bony hand on Patrick and said "but I'm so glad to see that you are all right and thankfully me and Tanner both heard your scream". Patrick looked up and asked "Tanner is here too"? Jack nodded and said "he wouldn't give up till he found you". Patrick seen Zero walking towards him and Jack. Patrick smiled and said "glad that you okay, Zero". Jack was shock to see his dog a non ghostly dog. Jack help Patrick up and said "let's get your brother and we can all go home". Patrick nodded and follow his father.   
Jack, Patrick, and Zero finally met up with Tanner which Tanner was too shock to see his little brother as a human but was so glad to see Patrick well. Jack said holding onto Patrick's hand and Tanner's bony hand "let's go home and see if we can have the witches change Patrick and Zero back to normal again". They all headed back to Halloween Town with Zero following behind them.


	8. Unforgettable Family

Jack, Zero, Tanner, and Patrick got to Halloween Town and they all went straight to the witches shop to meet with the two sisters witches. The two sisters witches were shocked when they heard what happened to Patrick and Zero. "Oh my" said the tall sister witch "I should have known that Steve is up to no good, just like his brother". The small witch nodded and said "aye, those two brothers are always cause trouble. It don't help when Steve's brother goes with the gang of Jim's". The tall witch nodded and looked at Patrick and Zero saying "I'm so sorry for you two to get into this mess and you can assure this doesn't happen again. Besides we know Steve's and Levi's family. Your father should at least know Levi's four uncles". Jack was a bit shock to hear that but he was more worried about his son then anything else. The two witches took a bottle and mix in with some white powder and soon it turn into a clear crystal water liquid. The small witch made Zero drank the potion and watch as Zero was transform back into his normal ghostly dog again. Jack, Tanner, and Patrick smiled seeing Zero flying around the room happily with his normal pumpkin nose glowing. The small witch looked at Patrick and said "here drink this and you too would be back to normal". Patrick gulped unsure how it would taste like. Jack knelt down next to Patrick and said "don't worry son, you'll be fine. I'm right here if necessary for me to act". Patrick nodded and he soon drink the liquid it did kinda taste a bit weird to him. Then he felt his whole body was changing. Patrick soon saw his hands and arms turning back into skeleton bones and his skin face turn back to blue fabric skin with stitches on his face and neck. Tanner smiled and said "now that's the brother I know and love". Patrick smiled and said "thanks Tanner". Jack smiled and said "that's the son I do know of and hold to my dearest heart". Patrick hugged his father and said "I want to go home now". Jack nodded and said "I think we all are ready to go home". Jack held Patrick's left bony hand and Tanner came up and held Patrick's right bony hand as well. Zero follow after Jack and the two boys and they all got out of the shop and went heading towards home.   
As they were going though the town that is when Steve and Levi both seen Patrick with Jack and Tanner. Steve said "huh, that brat did return after all". Patrick saw Steve and Levi walking towards him, Tanner, and their father. Patrick gulp and made Jack and Tanner stop with him. Tanner and Jack saw Patrick's horror face expression and were a bit concerned and confused at the same time for him. Steve smiled and said "well Patrick is good to see you well again". Tanner turn and growl saying "save it you fling, you two would have been dead if dad didn't came to save my brother". Jack looked at Tanner and said sternly "Tanner, don't ever call anyone that". Tanner was about to say something but Steve interrupt "so were you scared to be in the woods". Patrick put his head down and didn't say anything to Steve. Steve smiled and said "what's wrong cat's got your tongue". Levi began to laugh with both of his hands covering his mouth. Tanner let go of Patrick's bony hand and said walking up to Steve and Levi "you shut up now! Both of you almost had my brother killed because of you two little stupid plank. And you Levi would had died first if those hyene wolves killed Patrick. You dare to turn my brother into a human being by stealing". Steve and Jack both looked at Levi with shock. Levi began to get nervous and didn't look at anyone with him. Steve said angrily "ya mean you already use the potion on Patrick without me knowing it". Levi nodded his head. Steve was about to go after Levi when Jack spoke up "I don't understand what does this have to do with anything". Patrick looked up and said with courage to his father "dad, this is Steve and his best friend Levi. They are the ones who cause all this and bullied me all this time". Steve gave Patrick the death glare but soon stopped when he saw Tanner giving him an evil glare. Jack said putting both of his bony arms around his chest "oh, so these two been the ones bulling you"? Patrick said "yes, they have been". Jack walk up to Levi and Steve saying "you two have a lot of nerves to try to harm Patrick but this must stop. You two must learn that this act can harm and even hurt anyone's feelings. So I must tell your family about this and see what can it be done".   
Steve and Levi backed up and both said "aw.... gotta go". Tanner said ready to go after them "oh no, you're not you..." Jack stopped Tanner and said "let them go son". Tanner said "but dad they totally deserve it". Jack said looking down at Tanner "I know how much you love your brother but sometimes it's best to let things go and let me deal with them". Tanner sigh and said "oh okay dad". Jack nodded and said "that's better now, let's go home so your mother don't worry too much about us". Tanner nodded and they all went back home. As they got home and went inside they saw Sally talking to the mayor for they both were really worried. Sally and the mayor found out that Jack was gone and they were frightened that something bad happen to him. They however didn't know that Tanner left Halloween Town. When Jack, Zero, Patrick, and Tanner got in they were greeted by the mayor. Sally was so glad to see her husband and her son home. She was however a bit upset at Tanner when Jack told her why Tanner was with them. Sally made sure that Jack and the boys were fed, she even made sure Zero was fed as well. Then Jasper, Lisa, and Sam came home and were glad to see Patrick back home. Patrick was so glad to be home with his family.   
That night when everyone was in bed Patrick was telling Tanner about his adventure in the woods and meeting a new friend. Tanner said "wow, I wish I was there to meet Gloria, she sounds nice". Patrick nodded and said "maybe someday the two of us will". Tanner nodded and said "yeah, whenever that will be". Patrick nodded his head. Then Sally and Jack both walk into the room. Sally looked at Patrick and said "from now on dear let your father and I know that your being bullied by someone. Okay"? Patrick nodded and said "I will mom". Sally kiss Patrick on the head and tucked Patrick in for bed. Jack put Tanner to bed, Jack turn to face Patrick and said smiling "well I'm glad that you're safe son, I hope you don't think about running away again". Patrick smiled and said tiredly "I won't dad". Soon Patrick fell deep asleep. Sally and Jack both smiled and look to see Tanner too is fast asleep. Jack hold onto Sally's hand and said "well it looks like we don't need to worry about Patrick running away again". Sally nodded and said "and the good thing is that he's back to being himself". Jack nodded and said "I have to agree with you there dear Sally".

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter and I worked hard on it. Please comment on what you think about it.


End file.
